


Kara comes calling.... (Lena's name)

by orphan_account



Series: Supercorp fluff and smut [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Masturbation, Minor Injuries, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lena lets herself into her "just a friend" Kara's apartment, to find her "platonic gal pal" has some less than friendly desires to match her own.Lena knows Kara is Supergirl, Kara doesn't know she knows.





	Kara comes calling.... (Lena's name)

**Author's Note:**

> you see what I did with the title? huh, huh, do ya? ;) ok, story time.

KARA: hey, I can’t make it out tonight. Snapper’s got me running in circles, probably won’t get to yours til late. Sorry:( 

ALEX: bummer! It’s alright though, I’ll see you later. Stay safe, I mean it!

KARA: I will, promise

 

Kara smiled, dropping her phone on the couch cushion and snuggling deeper into her blankets. Selecting a random movie from her secret collection, she tried not to feel too guilty for lying to her sister. She really should be at the bar with her friends, celebrating yet another villain’s defeat… but everything had been so hectic lately, and between work as Kara and work as Supergirl, she never got a second to herself. She would see everyone for her Earth birthday tomorrow anyway, and she was staying at Alex's tonight.

 

She had blown out her powers in the fight yesterday, so Supergirl was off the hook until they came back. Fortunately, Snapper was busy tormenting some other reporter today, so Kara Danvers managed to escape cleanly as well. She sighed happily, ready to enjoy some alone time for the first time in what felt like ages. She loved her friends, all of them, dearly. But they took up what was left of her free time, and sometimes a girl just needs some privacy.

 

She turned the volume down low, watching the movie. She had managed to find a company that made adult films that weren’t cringy, which was a blessing. She fought her blush down as she watched the two women on screen begin to kiss, reminding herself that this was a totally normal thing to do. Sexuality was nothing to be embarrassed about, she knew that.

 

What she didn’t know was at that moment, Lena received a text from Alex.

 

ALEX: ok, Snapper has her for a few hours at least, you’re clear

LENA: great, I’ll head over now

ALEX: thanks for this, she’ll love it

LENA: that’s what friends are for!

 

…………………………

 

Kara shifted on the couch, letting the blankets fall to the floor. As she watched the women on screen, she tugged off her shirt and bra, tossing them aside. She felt her arousal growing, and she slipped her hand into her sweats, running her finger through her soaked slit, groaning lowly. She spread her legs, slowly circling her clit as she watched the blonde go down on the dark haired actress. Against her will, her mind changed the scene, and the women became her and Lena. 

 

Her attraction to Lena had become something of an untamable beast, the longer she resisted it, the stronger it became. She knew that eventually she would break and admit her feelings, but until then… this was her secret shame. She had awful, wonderful dirty thoughts of her own best friend. She rubbed herself faster, closing her eyes as she listened to the women’s sounds of pleasure, beginning to make her own. 

 

In no time, she was cumming, Lena’s name on her tongue. Panting as she came down, she slowly opened her eyes, realizing the scene had changed. She got up and turned on the shower, letting it warm before stepping in. Leaning against the cool tile, she toyed with one nipple as she flicked over her clit, letting her imagination run wild. 

 

She pictured Lena there with her, her long hair wet from the shower spray, rivulets of water pouring down her naked body. As Kara watched, Lena put a foot up on the side of the tub, leaning against the opposite wall. Slowly trailing her hands down her own neck, teasing over her breasts, Lena smirked at Kara as her fingers finally found her core. The blonde gasped as Lena eased two fingers into herself, and Kara followed suit. Moaning brokenly, she matched Lena’s speed, slowly fucking herself on her hand.

 

………………………

 

Lena let herself into Kara’s apartment, struggling to balance the box of decorations as she fought to pull the key from the door. Closing it behind her, she heard the t.v., and it took a moment to register exactly what she was hearing. Setting the box on the counter, Lena was amused to see that Kara had left lesbian porn playing. That answered the “is she into women” question. Lena chuckled, finding the remote and turning off the t.v. 

 

Her brow furrowed when the quiet feminine moaning didn’t stop. Frowning, she looked for a rogue sound bar. Much to her chagrin, the moaning only seemed to get louder. Unable to find the problem, she stood, hands on her hips, stumped. 

 

“Oh, _please_ …”

 

Lena jerked her head toward the open bathroom door, the sound of running water finally making it into her conscious mind. Her mouth dropped open, the sounds finally making sense. Noticing the shirt and bra beside the couch, it didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on here. Heart pounding, mouth suddenly dry, Lena gathered her wits, headed for the door. Kara would be mortified to be caught like this. She could decorate her apartment in the morning or something.

 

“ _Fuck!_ Lena _please_ , make me cum…” Lena stopped in her tracks halfway to the door, Kara’s begging request sending a flash of heat through her, arousal pooling low in her belly. The part of her brain that processed thought seemed to break down, and all she could do was close her eyes and listen as Kara’s moaning grew louder, more desperate. She heard the moment the blonde came, calling out Lena’s name. 

 

She heard the water shut off, and without thinking, she plopped herself down on the couch. No way was she walking out of here tonight, not unless Kara told her to. She waited breathlessly, beginning to rethink just as Kara walked out wrapped in a fluffy white towel, her long hair still dripping slightly. Lena realized she wasn’t wearing her glasses, which might present a Supergirl problem, but it was too late. 

 

Kara almost didn’t notice her, doing a double take. All the color drained out of her face and she closed her eyes. 

 

“Kara-” 

 

The blonde just shook her head, refusing to open her eyes. Lena stood, closing the distance. She gently pushed Kara until her back hit the wall by the bathroom door. She couldn’t help but smile when blue eyes stayed firmly shut, and Kara just kept shaking her head. Denial is a powerful thing. She must be imagining this away. 

 

Gently cupping Kara’s face in her hands, she leaned in, pressing their lips together in a long awaited kiss. Kara’s arms shot out, wrapping around Lena’s neck and pulling her closer. After a few moments, Lena pulled back a little, looking down.

 

“Kara. Darling…” When she finally opened her eyes, it took her a second to realize where Lena’s were directed. Glancing down, she realized she had dropped her towel when she reached for Lena. Flushing, she face palmed, making Lena laugh.

 

“Somehow this isn’t even the most embarrassing thing I’ve done tonight.” Kara grumbled, shifting nervously. Lena kissed her sweetly, trying to reassure her. 

 

“If you had let yourself into my apartment on any given night, it would have been the same thing in reverse.” Lena spoke softly in Kara’s ear, her hands running lightly down the blonde’s sides. She heard a soft gasp, and Kara pressed herself to Lena more firmly. It gave her the confidence to be honest. “I’ve called your name more times than I would care to say.” 

 

Kara moaned, fisting her hands in Lena’s hair and tugging their lips together in a rough kiss. 

 

…………………………

 

KARA

 

She had been so sure that their friendship was over the second she had seen Lena sitting there. She couldn’t believe it, wouldn’t. She knew closing her eyes and shaking her head repeatedly wasn’t exactly a winning game plan, but it was all she could come up with. She hadn’t been sure what to think when Lena had pressed her to the wall, and then she had kissed her, and she couldn’t think at all. Realizing she had dropped her towel brought her back to reality a little, unsure where they stood. 

 

 _“I’ve called your name more times than I would care to say.”_ Those words had ripped a moan from her, made her forget her embarrassment, her shyness, her reservations. She just wanted Lena, all of her, right now.

 

She jerked on the edge of Lena’s shirt, a silent request. Breaking the kiss, the brunette quickly pulled it off over her head, walking backwards toward the bed as she unhooked her bra, letting it slide down her arms and fall. Kara bit her lip, following slowly as Lena made a show of removing her pants and underwear. 

 

Lena stopped when the back of her legs hit the bed and Kara swooped in, knocking her onto her back, straddling her thigh and taking her lips in another bruising kiss. Lena rolled them over, grinding her thigh down between Kara’s, the blonde’s answering moan sending heat lancing through her. Their hands wandered frantically, making up for lost time. 

 

............................

 

LENA

 

Needing to breath, she moved to kiss along Kara’s neck, listening to her whimper as her hips bucked up to meet Lena’s thigh. Lowering her head, she nipped at Kara’s breasts, teasing her nipple with one hand and sucking roughly on the other. Panting, the blonde became steadily more needy, her sounds more desperate.

 

“Lena… please don’t tease, I need you.” Kara begged, her fingers digging into Lena’s ass, trying to get her to grind harder. 

 

“That’s right, you _were_ begging me to make you cum, weren’t you?” Lena smirked down at Kara, enjoying the way she flushed at the reminder that Lena had heard her in the shower. She pulled back, prepared to make Kara cum on her tongue, but the blonde held her there. 

 

“I want you to cum with me…” Kara slipped her hand between them, circling Lena’s clit a few times before slowly slipping two fingers inside her. Lena groaned, rolling her hips. Nodding, she ran her fingers through Kara’s slit, stunned at how wet the blonde was. Two fingers slid in easily, and Kara moaned happily.

 

With the backs of their hands on their thighs, fingers deep inside each other, Lena slowly began to thrust her hips. It was incredible to watch herself gliding in and out of Kara’s core and feel the exact same pleasure herself. As her need built, her hips began to move faster, moaning as she fucked herself on Kara’s hand. She could already feel the blonde clenching around her fingers, nearly pushing her over the edge. 

 

………………………

 

KARA

 

Lena fucking her was so much better in reality. She cried out as another finger entered her, and she pulled Lena down, kissing her wildly. She was so close, already. She just needed a little more… Lena reached her free hand between them, flicking her thumb over Kara’s clit, and she came hard, shuddering and screaming Lena’s name shamelessly. In seconds she felt Lena cum around her fingers, her body strung tight. 

 

Gently rolling Lena to her side, she cuddled into her, panting. They held each other for several long minutes, quietly blissing out. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was. She was in bed with Lena Luthor. Naked. After they had sex. She sighed, nuzzling her nose into dark tresses.

 

……………………….

 

LENA

 

FINALLY! Kara was in her arms, in a very not platonic way. Granted, the time between “we’re best friends” and “we literally _just_ had sex was essentially nonexistent, but still. Kara. In her arms. Not platonic. She chuckled, happier than she remembered being in a long time. And more thirsty. Oh god, her throat was a desert. 

 

“I’m about to keel over from thirst.”

 

“You’re laying down, you’ll be fine.” Kara joked, kissing Lena softly. Groaning light heartedly and hauling herself out of the bed, the blonde headed toward the kitchen. She slipped on something, falling forward into the island counter, knocking over a wine glass. It seemed to happen in slow motion, and Lena watched as the glass hit the floor, shattering, and Kara somehow managed to keep falling, right into the mess. 

 

Lena was up in a flash, rushing to Kara as she cried out in pain. Kara sat up quickly, her hand going to her hip. Lena was stunned to see blood, and she gently moved the blonde’s hand, trying to see the damage. Several pieces of glass were embedded in her skin, and Lena shot her an apologetic look as she carefully removed them. 

 

“I’ve got the bigger pieces; I’ll need tweezers for the little suckers.” She tried not to cry herself when she saw Kara’s silent tears. It wasn't really that bad, but it looked painful. She watched carefully, fully expecting the wounds to close up before her eyes. Her brow began to furrow when they continued to bleed with no sign of healing. She wet a paper towel, lightly dabbing some of the blood away.

 

“I don’t understand. Why aren’t you healing? Should you have gotten hurt in the first place?” she mumbled under her breath, more to herself than Kara. The blonde just looked at her blankly for a moment before reaching up to feel around her eyes. Lena realized Kara hadn’t thought about her glasses after her shower. 

 

“How did you know?” Kara asked simply, wincing as Lena continued to clean her cuts.

 

“Aside from the fact that Supergirl was in your shower calling my name, and apparently thought that closing her eyes and shaking her head was a form of time travel?” 

 

“Hilarious. Really.” Kara deadpanned, looking serious for a moment before she laughed, looking at her cuts. 

 

“I just knew Kara. I love you. Even if you suddenly looked like Winn I would recognize you.” Lena spoke softly, and Kara met her gaze. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Kara leaned in, kissing her sweetly.

 

“I love you too, Lena.”

 

 

Tada!!!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! accepting creative new prompts (I need that new new) sorry I think im hilarious today:) tell me what you liked, what you didn’t, so I can give you what you need:) love ya'll!!


End file.
